After All these Years
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *complete* Rogue left Bobby on the day of graduation because she wanted him to be with someone he could touch. They find eachother years later and now she has found a way to touch people. Will they be able to be together?plese review my first x fic
1. Prologue

Title: After All these Years  
  
Author: KathrynValmont  
  
Shipping: Bobby/Rogue  
  
Summary: Rogue left Bobby on the day of graduation because she wanted him to be with someone he could touch. They find eachother years later and now she has found a way to touch people. Will they be able to be together?  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Prologue  
  
Rogue looked into Bobby's eyes. She could look in his eyes all day. It was the same eyes that could always make her smile and laugh. They were the same eyes that she could always find comfort in. When she looked into his eyes she knew she was never alone, ever. They were the same eyes, whose heart she had to break.  
  
"Bobby, today was graduation. Tommorow I will leave. I can't stay here anymore. I don't belong here anymore. Maybe I never really did," said Rogue wistfully.  
  
Bobby's look was full of confusion and conviction at the same time as he said, "You belong here more than any other girl who lives here. How can you say that? Every mutant belongs here. It's our salvation. It's our salvation from the world. It's the only place where we will always find acceptance," said Bobby.  
  
"I know all of those things are true. We stay here because it's safe. I've been hiding for too long. I've hidden from the world, my parents, everyone. I'm tired of using this place as an escape. You don't want to be with me Bobby. I can never touch you, really. I am holding you back. We can never really ever get married-"  
  
"Is that what this is about," Bobby grinned, "I want to marry you. A few years after this we'll marry."  
  
"You're too good to me Bobby, better than anyone else in my life. I swear I'll never forget how good you have been to me. I swear it. I can't marry you. I can't marry anyone without the chance I'll kill him. I can never have a child- I can't ever do the normal things that married people do. You deserve that Bobby. I love you and I want you to be happy," said Rogue.  
  
"I love you more than life in itself. Don't leave me. I don't need to touch you. I am content to just hold you and know that I love you. Isn't that enough for you as well?"  
  
"Please, don't do this. I'm letting you go. Someday you're going to want to have children but if you stay with me that will never happen."  
  
"I don't know how to let you go. You're a part of me. I don't know how to let that part of myself go. From the moment we met I think I loved you. I do love you, Rogue. You mean everything to me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Please, please stay. I need you."  
  
"I have to do this for me. You told me yesterday that you were going to stay here and teach and become an X man. I am so proud of you. I really am. One day, I promise, I will come back and see you. Can you promise me something," asked Rogue.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that you won't forget me. Promise me that when I come back you'll remember me. And promise me that you will move on with someone you can be with," said Rogue.  
  
Rogue, I could never forget you, even if I wanted to which I don't. When you come back I will remember you. It doesn't matter if I am in the middle of teaching class I will run to you and pick you up. I can't promise you the last one, though. All I can do is try."  
  
"Goodbye, Bobby."  
  
"Don't say goodbye but goodnight, or I'll be seeing you."  
  
"Okay, goodnight, Bobby. I'll be seeing you, someday in the near future."  
  
**************************  
  
She had left that next morning before the sun had risen. She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to anyone, not even to Bobby even though she had said her good-bye's to him last night.  
  
Bobby missed her already. He felt it had been years since he had seen her, heard her sexy accent, and seen her beautiful smile. He missed her so much. He missed everything about her. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I just saw X man! It was so awesome! I loved it! Shawn Ashmore is so-ugh-beautiful! I loved the kiss  
  
10 Years in the future:  
  
"Ms. Johnson and Ms. Anderson I realize this may be very difficult on the both of you considering the fact that neither one of you seem to be able to manage to shut up for ten seconds. Would you please go to the office and tell them that you couldn't manage to be quiet and are now on detention."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Drake."  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Drake."  
  
" 'Yes Mr. Drake?' 'Sorry Mr. Drake?' I see the irony of it all. Now that I decide to punish you you've found your respect. A second ago when I was teaching the class you were disrespecting me by talking. Is it that you guys aren't able to spend enough time after school together? That is possible even if YOU DO HAPPEN to live in the same school. And that also is VERY possible even though you are roommates and sit together at every single meal. You may leave now."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Drake."  
  
Bobby Drake watched as both girls left the classroom. In all fair honesty they reminded him of when he was a boy. Him and John were always talking or pulling pranks. Then that thought reminded him of two different things. It made him think of John's betrayal and how Rogue had left.  
  
"Alright, I want a three page essay about the author's works. It will be due tommorow. I will not accept any late papers. I hope I have made myself clear. Well, out you go. It is break. I will not have you lounging in the hall ways when class is in session once more because I kept you any amount of time."  
  
He sat at his desk. It was in times like these, when he was alone that he thought about her. He wondered how she was doing. He wondered if she had made it in the world. More than anything he wondered if she ever thought of him. He also wondered if she remember her promised. He wondered if she was going to come back.  
  
Why should she come back? Why would she want to see him again? She probably was doing just fine. She was Rogue. Rogue was more than capable of taking care of herself. He was more than sure that she would never come back.  
  
Why would she want to see him. He was Bobby. He was an X man. He wasn't like any of the exciting men in Rogue's past. He played by the rules, he was gentle, kind (well when she knew him.) What had she ever seen in ordinary boring him? They were never meant to be. Rogue had left him because he wasn't good enough for her. He missed her every day she was gone. There wasn't a day he didn't think of her. He would love her his whole life.  
  
Suddenly Kitty came in.  
  
"Here's your mail. You'll never believe this. There's one form Rogue. I'll leave you alone now. Goodbye," said Kitty as she litterally disappeared through the door.  
  
His hands were litterally shaking as she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I know I should have written you along time ago. I tried so many times. God knows I tried. The words either wouldn't come to me right or they didn't sound right on paper. What matters is that I am writing you now. Ten years has really been too long. God, I just wish that I had written you sooner. You have no idea how much I miss you. I think about you each and every single day wondering if you ever think of me. Bet you're married by now. Maybe you have a family. I don't know. I do know that you are still an X man. Why didn't you come with Kitty to see me when she came down here? The invitation was extended to both of you. I know I could have made more of an effort but the does swing both ways. I still keep in contact with Professor X. Four years ago he sent me medicine. He still does. I take it once a day. I can touch someone without hurting them unless I want to. I just wrote this to tell you I'm coming home soon. There is so much I have to tell you. I feel like I'm this different person. A lot has happened in the past ten years. I heard a lot has happened to you too from what Kitty says. Don't get mad at Kitty or tell her she has a big mouth. She is really concerned for you and I am too. What ever happened to my sweet loving Bobby. I am coming soon. I swear to you that. I have to admit that the first two years were difficult for me. There were so many timers I almost broke and came home. For almost three years straight I cried myself to sleep. I missed home so much. I missed you, and everyone. I knew I had to find a life without the school. I know this will hurt you but I had to find a life without you, although at the time it seemed impossible. I've tried to ask as little about you from Kitty over the years as possible. So, I know nothing about you. How are you? I once loved you and a part of me always will but things happened. I changed. I'm not the same person I once was.  
  
Always,  
  
Rogue  
  
Bobby put the letter back in the envelope as teenagers noisily entered the classroom. They were surprise to not hear yelling from their teacher.  
  
"Alright. Today's assignment is quite easy. Everyone loves someone whether it is your parent, you're best friend, your girlfriend or boyfriend. I want you to write a letter to that person telling them how you feel. This will be due never. I can't make you but I hope that you will give it to them because one day they won't always be around and you never know when you might get to see them again. You make take the rest of the period writing it."  
  
"Um, sir if it's all the same to you can we just have a normal lesson? I don't love anyone. I don't care if you give me detention for this. I really don't give a shit about this at the moment."  
  
"Ah, I see. I know you all hate me. Don't try to hide it. Believe it or not I was once like you. I talked in class, played pranks, and I made yes at a girl. One day I met THEE girl. She captured my heart and when she left me she took my heart with her. And I never got it back," said Bobby.  
  
"What was she like."  
  
"She was everything at the same time which I know doesn't make sense. Nothing in our world does, now. Her name was Rogue. She- life dealt her unfair cards. Everything she touched died. I could manipulate her power when we kissed with my ice powers. She left the day after graduation. She said goodbye to me and I haven't seen her for ten years. Today was the first letter she sent to me in ten years. Finish up your letters. After you are done class is dismissed."  
  
Bobby sat down and contemplated what he would say to her when she did come back. He knew she would. He could practically feel it.  
  
********************  
  
A girl with brown hair came knocked on Professor X's door.  
  
'Come in Rogue. It's good to know you've come back'  
  
Rogue and her companion entered the room and took a seat across from the professor and his warm smile.  
  
"Rogue, welcome home. I was wondering when you would turn up. I knew it was just a matter of time. I am glad to have you back. We have all missed you. This must be your boyfriend Richard. It is nice to meet you. I appreciate your tolerance for our kind. I see that you are interested in helping out at the school-"  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Relax, Rich. He knows everything. He can read your mind. He knows it all."  
  
"Rogue, he is still teaching a class why don't you go see him. I would like to talk to Rich for a few minutes if you don't mind."  
  
"Now, why don't you tell me about."  
  
******************  
  
Bobby heard the knock on the door. He rolled his eyes. He hated it when his students either forgot something or they wanted help. It was true he lived there but that didn't mean they could barge in on him after school.  
  
"You know the rule. It is after school now. Go ask Scott, Jean, or Storm for help in your new projects."  
  
The door slowly opened. As Bobby looked up at her his jaw dropped.  
  
Tbc 


	3. Chapter Two

"Hey, Bobby."  
  
"I can't believe that he actually allowed you to come back, especially after all you've done to us in the past. You've been with THEM all this time," said Bobby full of spite.  
  
"What no 'Nice to see you John' or 'How have things been with you as of late' or even 'Welcome home John.'"  
  
Bobby ignored his sarcasm, as he looked his friend up and down. He looked so different from the man that he remembered. Was he even still the same man he remembered?  
  
"I'm back and this time I'm here to stay."  
  
"Are you really," asked Bobby with skepticism  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I always Bobby turned away looked forward to this day when you would come back to us. Always in the past I knew exactly what I would say to you, the questions I would ask. Now looking at you I don't have a clue in hell. What happened to you," asked Bobby.  
  
He once again studied his friend. The man had not only changed on the outside but on the inside. He had been toughed up and most likely roughed up more than he had been at the time he had known him.  
  
"I'm not read to talk about everything that happened over the years. I will eventually, when I'm ready. Right now I'm just not ready."  
  
He turned away from John so he couldn't see all the emotional. He felt like he was about to cry.  
  
"Well, just don't burn my classroom down if you plan on sticking around," said Bobby.  
  
If Bobby had turned around he would have seen a smile that erupted on the young man's face. John knew it was Bobby's way of saying everything that had been done in the past was forgiven. It was all that Bobby was willing to give at the moment. John would get what he could take.  
  
Bobby was turned around and was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open once more. John had heard it and he smirked.  
  
"Damn, if I had known this was the day for reunions I would have brought a card. I gotta go."  
  
"Bobby turned around to ask what the heck John was talking about, but in John's place stood Rogue. She looked just as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Hello, Bobby. It's been a long time hasn't? I thought you bet I would never show up, but here I am. I never break a promise. I decided it was about time I come visit. Aren't you gonna say something."  
  
"This is the second time today I have been rendered speechless. John was right. Today does seem to be the day for reunions," said Bobby.  
  
"Come here, you." She drew him into a hug.  
  
"Marie, who is this," asked a voice from the outside.  
  
Bobby looked at him and decided he already didn't like him no matter who he happened to be.  
  
"Her name is Rogue," said Bobby rudely.  
  
Rogue ignored Bobby's reference to her old name and went on to explain.  
  
"This- this is Bobby- my- my friend," said Rogue.  
  
"Oh! It's so nice to meet you! I am Richard Henderson. I work with mutants all over the world. Professor Xavier and I have been in contact on and off over the years."  
  
"Hmm, that's fascinating. I'm Bobby Drake. I teach English here at Xavier school for gifted youngsters."  
  
"Oh, well that's marvelous. Honey, I am so sorry but I have to leave right about now. I would stay with you if I could. I will be back to pick you up in a month," said Richard with a smile that was beginning to get on Bobby's nerves.  
  
Bobby watched as he kissed Rogue softly before leaving the classroom. Rogue excused herself as well with the promise that they would talk later. What neither of them knew was that a lot of things could happen in a month.  
  
**************************  
  
Scott and Logan had come to some sort of understanding over the years. I'm not all too sure that you could call it friendship. Sometimes they talked to eachother but usually it ended with sarcastic quips.  
  
"I didn't like him."  
  
"Ofcourse YOU wouldn't. You didn't like Bobby if my memory serves me correctly," said Scott.  
  
"I liked Bobby well enough. It's just that this guy- well, he's too perfect."  
  
"Oh, so he reminds you of me."  
  
"No, he's worse than you."  
  
"It's good to know where I stand. She's a grown up. I know you like to be the over protective father but she is able to make decisions on her own. I'm like the rest of us. I'd love to see them get back together but in the end it's Rogue's choice who she marries."  
  
"She's marrying him? I knew I should have talked to him longer-"  
  
"Relax, there's no wedding in the future, at least none that I know about," said Scott.  
  
Just as they were talking they heard two children enter the kitchen. Most people referred to them as the school's hellions, especially Logan. One was nine and the other was eight. They both had light read hair. Their names where Jacinda and Soren.  
  
"She hit me!"  
  
"I did not! Well, I did but he hit me first!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"If you don't say sorry, Soren I am going to go tell Mom!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Not uh!"  
  
"DAD!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
"I'm out of here," said Logan as he left the kitchen.  
  
He chuckled as he heard Soren not liking the idea of apologizing to his sister in the least.  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N: Just saw the movie again! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! Go read my new story and you know ill add more fics and chapter and all the good B/R stuff!  
  
Verauko: Awe! You're too kind. I will update. Well, I will write it now it was half way done and then my computer decided it needed to freeze, damn computer!  
  
Chaosti: You're funny. In this next chapter he will be gone- for a month. Who knows what could happen between our Bobby and Rogue in a month?  
  
Lucky439: Yes, I know Bobby is mean. I just wanted to show how heartbroken he was over Rogue. I don't think I over did it. And the boyfriend factor will clear up sooner or later, most likely later.  
  
Miranda Quick: You had me going there for a moment, a scary moment I might add. I will update every chance I get.  
  
El-Gilliath : Yes you may say wow. And ofcourse it's just the beginning. I can't leave you guys with just the prologue. I'm not THAT mean!  
  
One Legged Hooker Jane Barbie: I like the idea of it as well! And we will flash forward, we have, ten years for your information. Although, I do have to ask you about your penname. I'm just kidding, to each his own.  
  
Cat: I will make each chapter longer than the prologue, and we will have kisses lots of them I might add (winks)  
  
Steph: Thankyou, I like it too 


	4. Chapter Three

Rogue sighed as she entered the kitchen. He was right where she knew he would be. He was always in here at this time of night. A lot of their close memories were shared here. It was how they got together.  
  
It was when she was sixteen. He was seventeen. They were both eating ice cream and talking when all of a sudden he asked her out. She had said yes a little to loudly. Then she has said a yes again, but a little softer. Soon they were both laughing together.  
  
And it had been him and her until the day she had left, and here she was again. She couldn't seem to get away from him. She was drawn to him more so than she had been to anyone else in her life. He was kind, funny, gentle, loving, and gorgeous. As sad as it was to admit she already knew in her heart of hearts that she would never be drawn to anyone else ever like she was to him because there was only one Bobby Drake in the world. And there would always only be one Bobby Drake who could be that special one to her. She knew it was true. God, how she knew it was true. She would die before she admitted it though. He was part of her past. Rich was part of her future,  
  
"Can I- can I sit down- here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sat there for about ten minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew what to say to eachother. Lucky enough for them John took it upon himself to walk into the kitchen at that very moment. He smirked at both of them.  
  
"I just knew I'd find you two in here. It's funny how some things never change. Who was that guy I saw you with earlier? I had a talk with him earlier. He's not your boyfriend is he? He really creeped me out," said John with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
First Bobby rolled his eyes than he threw John a look that could either be interpreted as "You're not helping," or "Just shut up!"  
  
"He's my boyfriend. We've been going out for four years. After the law was passed that granted us safety he helped mutants that wanted a place where they weren't feared. He usually sent them to Xavier."  
  
"And the guy still has yet to ask you to marry him. Damn, if it had been Bobby here you would have been married a long time ago. You want to know what? Scratch that out. If it had been Bobby you would have Jr. Bobby or Jr. Rogue running around this place. Actually knowing how you two would be carrying on I could deffinitely see Jr. Bobby AND Jr. Rogue Oh well, it still not too late."  
  
"Damn, John. Will you ever grow up? Leave the both of them alone. I talked to Rich earlier. He seems nice. I wish the two of you all the luck. I could deffinitely see little Richards and Rogues running around- somewhere," said Jubilee as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"It's funny you should say that. I always imagined little Rogue's and Bobby's. I always imagined Rogue's children to have dirty blonde hair, blonde, or light brown hair not black hair," said John.  
  
"That's real funny John. All right, Jubilee and John, both of you stop this nonsense. I would like a chance to talk to Bobby alone. I haven't talk to him in years. I hope the two of you don't mind," said Rogue.  
  
Rogue watched as both of them walked out to the livingroom. Before either one of them were completely out of eyesight they both gave Bobby and Rogue curious looks.  
  
"I thought about you each and every single day you were gone. I wondered how you were doing. I wondered if you were okay. Most of all I wondered if you still loved me. I always thought I had your heart no matter what happened. I never thought that you might give it to another."  
  
"I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be with someone, someone who wasn't me. I wanted you to move on. I knew that would never happen unless I did the same. "  
  
"Seeing the two of you together killed me. It was like a knife going through my heart. I know you love him. I can see that. Maybe he loves you like I love you. Maybe he wants you like I want you-"  
  
"Bobby, don't do this. We are no longer teenagers. I am not the same girl you know. I don't blush when I hear girls tell me how lucky I am to have such a sweet boyfriend as you. I-"  
  
"How come you never wrote me?"  
  
"I did. I wrote to you each and every single day after my first month there. I just never had the courage to send them to you. It's hard to explain, well not really- I just couldn't send them to you. I couldn't do it," said Rogue.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't answer that. Good night, Bobby Drake. I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
With that she left to her room. Bobby faintly smiled. He remembered those were the last words she had ever spoken to him before she had walked out of his life. That had been ten years ago.  
  
**********************************  
  
Rogue was an entirely different story. She was a wreck. She was crying so hard. She was not smiling like Bobby was in the next room.  
  
She knew he had changed. People told her how so. She never expected for him to just sit there with her and pour out everything he was feeling. She thought things could change between them in years. She got out a pen and paper like she did every night before it was bedtime.  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
This must be around the three thousandth letter I have written you through the years since I left the mansion. Out of all the letters I have ever written to you there has only been one I sent to you. I don't know what made me decide to send you that one. I don't know what made that letter different from the other ones. I really don't know. Oh, God, I can only tell this letter how I feel. I love you so fucking much that I can barely breathe. It's driving me crazy, being so close to you but being so far. Oh, Bobby I am so angry with myself for feeling this way. The truth is I know Rich is going to ask me to marry him soon. I don't know what I shall say to him. What could I say to him  
  
"Sorry Rich by the way I was always in love with my highschool sweetheart,"  
  
Oh, Bobby I am so scared. I am so scared that now that you're mad at me. I am going to die if you don't forgive me. I have to at least be honest with you in this letter. When I saw you again I couldn't breathe for probably a minute. The years have done nothing but make you handsome. Oh, I can't stop crying. I am crying like a baby right now. I just want to run to your room and have you hold me all night long like we would used to do sometimes when we were younger. You don't know this but I still have the necklace you gave me when I turned seventeen. As stupid as it is I still have all the little notes we wrote to eachother throughout the years in our various classes. I saved every picture we either took or someone took of us. I saved all the letters in the past ten years you thought I never received. God I can't believe I kept all of our memories safely tucked away in many boxes. I wanted to rewrite the first letter I ever write to you. I memorized it.  
  
My first letter:  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I have been here for a month. It seems like so much longer than that. I still can't stop crying every time I think about everything I left behind. Every night I cry myself to sleep. I can't believe that I have made it as long as I have. I love you so much, more than you will ever know. No matter what happens I will always love you. I hope you do get married someday and have children. You deserve that. You would be a good father. I tell you this because I love you. If I didn't I would tell you to stay with me and never have children. I can't do that. Love is not selfish. I'm going to stay away from the mansion for awhile about four years to give you a chance to move on, but I will always love you. Love, Rogue  
  
*****************************  
  
Jubilee and John sat on the couch in front of the fire. They loosely sat next to eachother as both of them contemplated everything that had happened in the past.  
  
"Why did you leave that day," Jubilee finally asked.  
  
"I was tired of being treated like a kid. I felt like I was being left behind and no one saw what I was truly capable of. Then when I joined the brotherhood I was forced to grow up. I thought that when I joined them I would finally get the recognition I deserved but that's not what happened. When I joined them that day I didn't think of the possibility that I would be forced to hurt the people who mattered so much to me," said John.  
  
"If you could go back to that day would you change what you did?"  
  
"Yes. I would change my mind, if I knew what I know now. I know now that Professor X knows what we are capable of what we're not. He knows when we are ready. At that point in time I wasn't ready. It'll be a long time before anyone puts faith in me. I don't blame them. The only one who really knows that I have come back is the professor."  
  
Jubilee smiled at him as she took his hands in hers. She leaned forward so he could here her soft voice. He had to lean even closer.  
  
"I believe in you. I knew you'd come back to us one day. And I have faith in you, right here, right now. That faith never left. It was here than and it's here than," said Jubilee.  
  
"Why? I was one of them. Why did I hurt the people I love?"  
  
"I don't know John. All I know is you have now. You don't have the past and the future isn't guaranteed to any of us. All you have is now. And right now you have us."  
  
"Do I have you too," asked John.  
  
"Ofcourse," said Jubilee as she pulled him into a strong hug.  
  
John held on tightly. He felt himself start to tremble. Then before he knew what was happening he was crying. He cried harder as she told him to let it out and whispered soothing words.  
  
He felt her draw circles on his back as she layed with him on the couch holding him tightly as he softly cried. He had never felt more vulnerable than he did at the moment.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She stared at him as if he was an alien which to mist people he probably was.  
  
"What," she asked in complete shock.  
  
"You're one of my best friends."  
  
She relaxed when she heard him say this. She didn't fall asleep until he did.  
  
**********************************  
  
All the adults and their respective families were all eating at the same table that morning in the dining room. John was playing with his lighter and talking to Jubilee. He was trying to convince her to let him help teach art and she was telling him she didn't think it was such a good idea because he might burn everything. Jacinda and Soren were sitting next to their parents. Both of them were arguing about something. Jean was trying to convince both of them to stop arguing. Logan and Scott were talking about something or other, lord knew what. Rogue was sitting uncomfortably next to Bobby because she didn't know what the hell to say. The professor smiled at this scene. Everything was as it should be.  
  
"Bobby, I want to come sit through at least one period at your class today. It turns out I will be staying two months. I talked to Professor X. He said you and I can both teach english class."  
  
"Alright. That's fine. Why don't you come for the first few periods. I can show you how things are done. It will give you a chance to get to know the students," said Bobby.  
  
Rogue felt hurt because of the way he was acting. He was acting indifferent to her. She mentally kicked herself. What else had she expected? He had poured his heart out to her and she had rejected him. Really, what did he expect her to do? She was practically engaged and then she came back. What? Did he think they would just pick off where they left off.  
  
"Are you alright R- Marie," asked Bobby.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just looking forward to meeting your students. Do any of them give you too much of a problem," asked Rogue.  
  
"Ah, you see, I don't let them give me trouble."  
  
********************  
  
"Sit down. I have taught a lot of you for three years. I would think after all this time you would learn to come in and sit down quietly. I want all of you to be on your best behavior. This here is going to be my partner for at least two months. Sometimes we will teach together and sometimes we will teach apart. If you have any questions for her now would be the time to ask her."  
  
"What do we call you?"  
  
"You can call me Ms. Marie."  
  
"How long have you've known Mr. Drake?"  
  
"I have known him for about thirteen years. We went to school her. We had all the same classes together. Are there any other questions?"  
  
The students shook their heads. Bobby watched as one girl by the name of Christina raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Christina."  
  
"Yesterday you asked us to write a letter to someone you love because they may never be around someday. I was wondering if were able to read them for the class."  
  
Bobby was about to say no when Rogue interrupted.  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea. I am excited to see what the two of you have come up with. Today your essay is due though as Mr. Drake has had me informed. Tommorow after we review the essay then I think that would be a good time to review your letters. They aren't for a grade, if I am correct."  
  
Tbc 


	5. Chapter Four

Rogue sighed as she looked through the millions of letters she had wrote Bobby but had never given him. She finally found the one she was looking for. It was the letter when she told Bobby she was letting go.  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I wrote you about two years ago how I made a new friend. His name was Richard. He made me feel home here. He made me feel like I wasn't going to die here. He was there when I needed him to be. He was there when I needed a friend. He was a very good friend to me. Yesterday he asked me to meet him for coffee, which I accepted. He ordered my favorite kind and was waiting for me when I got there. I looked up at him and he lightly smiled.  
  
"How are you doing today Marie?"  
  
"I'm better."  
  
"Marie, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Rich?"  
  
"I'm in love with you. I think I always have been."  
  
Then for some reason tears started streaming down my cheek. I couldn't help it. I felt horrible. At that moment someone was confessing to being in love with me and all I could think of was you and when you first told me you loved me. I was so lost in my thought I barely felt him wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Marie, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I- this is just so unexpected. I'm just overwhelmed by your declaration," I said.  
  
"Marie, will you- can I take you to dinner. I- know this is very sudden but can we just try it?"  
  
"I- I don't know. I'm so sorry Richard but I need to get home. I need to think about all of this. I am so sorry for the way I am behaving but I promise that I'll call you tommorow."  
  
All the way home I shook Bobby. Bobby, I still shake as I write this. Oh, God I don't know what to do. And you're not here to help me out on this one, now are you? I am crying even harder because I know what my decision is. Bobby, I came here to find a life without you, a life on my own away from the mansion. I've found that life. I didn't realize until today that my goal also meant I had to move on. I have to move on. I left you so you could someday get married and have children. Perhaps you have reached that dream I have for you. If you are to move on I must too. I can't let myself hold back. I have to get on with my life. I'm sorry Bobby. I want you to be happy. You're happiness means everything to me.  
  
Six years ago I believed I couldn't live without you. I had forgotten what it was like to be on my own. Now I know I can live. You were my heart. I thought I couldn't live without my heart. Now I know I can. I can make it on my own. I can live. I can breathe. I can love again too. Goodbye Bobby. I will always love you. At least I can breathe again. I stopped crying myself to sleep every night. This is my life now. I'll be seeing be seeing you Bobby.  
  
Please don't hate me for this when I see you someday. Please don't hate me. Please have moved on. Please have had a family. Oh god. I have got to stop writing before I change my mind. I can't back out now, can I? I have finally found my strength. It disappeared throughout the last six years but now its back again. And this time I am never going to let it go. I promise.  
  
Love,  
  
Rogue  
  
Rogue and Bobby taught their English class with expertise. At first students found it completely odd to see Mr. Drake laugh or smile. Eventually they got used to it.  
  
Bobby acted like Rogue was just another colleague, just another friend. Sometimes it would hurt because he would brush her aside but then she reminded herself that she loved Richard and Bobby was just a person she dated. He acted like they never had anything special, like they were never friends.  
  
The truth was before they went out they were friends, friends who flirted with eachother. They were friends whom everyone was always saying they would end up dating. When they had ended up dating and told people, people seemed not to be in the least surprised. They said things like "Obviously," or "Took you long enough."  
  
Then there were times she would teach the students and he would stand in the back and just stare at her. Sometimes she couldn't breathe and she couldn't look away. She would turn around and tell the students to read their books. They would comply.  
  
One day it was his day to teach the classroom. He was teaching his students the work of Shakespeare when Rogue walked in. He stared her up and down and smiled softly.  
  
"Can I help you with something, Ms. Marie?"  
  
"Yes, today we are both teaching the class if I remember correctly. I am surprised that you managed to forget," said Rogue testily.  
  
Bobby raised his eyebrows accepting the challenge.  
  
"Why, ofcourse I didn't forget. You're twenty minutes late. On days we co teach kindly remember to be on time. We may teach together but I am the teacher they've known longer," said Bobby.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Drake? May I have a word with you outside?"  
  
Bobby was about to tell her that was impossible seeing as he was teaching a class but John walked in. That man seriously had the worse timing.  
  
"I'll take over the class."  
  
Rogue walked with him out to a garden in the school. When they faced eachother her look was one of fury. His look was one of dwindled patience. HE was so tired of being patient and acting like he didn't care.  
  
"Never speak to me like that ever again, at least not in front of those students. How dare you talk to me like that? I was what, ten minutes late?"  
  
"You know what? That is My class! You wanted to teach English! You get to teach English! That doesn't mean you can take over my class! I have had it up to here with you. Considering what we had I think I have been nice to you," said Bobby.  
  
"You've been nice to me? Oh, yeah, you've been real nice. You ignore me everytime I say anything. You act like it doesn't matter what I say."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say! You were gone for ten years. You can't just come back like it's okay, like nothing happened! I have tried everything. I've even tried ignoring you. Nothing works." said Bobby.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why you've picked up quite the temper. I wander if Richard knows about it"  
  
Rogue watched in confusion as he got up and started to leave. She ran and caught up with him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I am leaving. You did it. You should understand. Goodbye, I have a class to teach."  
  
Rogue grabbed his hand and turned him around.  
  
"Bobby, Bobby, please!"  
  
Suddenly Bobby roughly turned around and pulled her to him. Rogue didn't have time to react or to even think about what he was doing because he had put his hands on her cheeks and he soundly kissed her. Rogue didn't know what to do for about a second. She had shared many ice kisses with Bobby, but this was different. In seconds she kissed him back with as much passion as he kissed her.  
  
****************************  
  
Rogue sat quietly at her teacher's desk. The last class of the day was over. Rogue was getting ready to leave the classroom when she saw Elektra still sitting down. She was a girl with pretty brown hair. She was around fifteen, a personal favorite of Rogue's. Rogue would never tell anyone that, ofcourse. She didn't want anyone getting jealous of any other student, but Elektra was important to her.  
  
"Elektra why haven't you left the classroom with the other students? School is over. You may go to your room or do something else. School is over," said Rogue.  
  
"Ms. Marie, that time you helped me with English after school you said I could always talk to you about anything. That was true, right," asked Elektra.  
  
"Ofcourse it was. You can talk to me about anything. My door is always open to anyone here. You know that. It always will be," said Rogue to the distressed looking young girl.  
  
"No, you won't. In a month and a half you'll go back to wherever you came from and I will never see you again. I've never seen Mr. Drake so happy before," said Elektra.  
  
"What do you mean? What about Bob- Mr. Drake? What are you trying to say."  
  
"I don't think I am the only one to have noticed it. Don't you see the way he looks at you when you're doing lessons? I'm the only one who sees the way you look at him."  
  
"Elektra, what are you talking about? Mr. Drake and I- we're only friends. It's all we'll ever be, friends. He doesn't want more from me and I don't want more from him."  
  
"You don't? I don't believe you. Every girl has a crush on Mr. Drake. He's the mysterious teacher you can't be friends with. He yells at everyone but you can't hate him for that. You want to crack the puzzle, but you can't. He finally shares one day with us about the love of his life. Her name was Rogue. He was still stern. When you came here he smiled again. He laughed. Everytime he visits the class on your days' he stares at you. He's in love with you. In two months you're going to leave. And you will break him."  
  
"I don't have the power to break him. Only Rogue has the power to break him," said Rogue softly.  
  
"That's why you'll break him. You are Rogue," said Elektra softly.  
  
"How did you know," asked Rogue softly.  
  
"It was obvious. I'm the only one who knows, Ms. Marie. What happened between the two of you? I won't tell a soul. Mr. Drake gave us very little information."  
  
"Elektra, meet me on the hilltop by the gardens in ten minutes."  
  
The younger girl nodded her head as she went to her room.  
  
***********************************  
  
It was during lunch break. Both Bobby and Rogue had eaten lunch in there as they scored papers and went over their students' schoolwork.  
  
Rogue felt slightly uncomfortable because Bobby was leaning over her shoulder to see the paper she was looking at. Rogue could feel her heartbeat speed up. She could feel everything that was just Bobby. After all this time he still wore the same cologne. Only she would know that, only her. She suddenly felt hot.  
  
"I think this paper is really good. I told them to do a review of an old movie. Elektra chose three movies. She wanted extra credit because she didn't do so well on her last test. She chose three good movies," said Rogue.  
  
"What did she choose?"  
  
Bobby was slightly looking at the paper his student wrote but at the same time he was studying Rogue. It felt good that after all this time he could make her lose her cool. She seemed so self composed these days and yet, here she was, coming undone to him.  
  
"Please don't look at me like that," said Rogue.  
  
"What's that movie about? Is it any good," asked Bobby softly, avoiding the question.  
  
Suddenly Rogue got up. She knew Bobby was directly right behind her every step of the way. All she had to do was turn around and she would practically touch his lips.  
  
"Don't do this Bobby, please. Don't- don't make me fall for you again. Don't make me come undone. Leave me be. Let me go, please. You're making me crazy."  
  
"You think you're going crazy. I can't even do anything anymore. You are always there with me. Damn him, Rogue. And damn what I'm about to do."  
  
Without any warning he pulled her to him. He kissed her again as he had done before. They stayed that way for ten seconds.  
  
"We have to stop doing this. I am in love with Richard. I am with him. I-I love him."  
  
She ran out of the classroom once more.  
  
*********************  
  
"I have gone over each and every one of your projects'. They were all done well. I can see that each and every one of you took your time with the project. I am very proud of you," said Rogue.  
  
"It isn't good enough. I should have taken more time. I wish I had. Maybe Mr. Drake won't be proud of us," said Christian.  
  
"Yes he will. He will be very proud of you. And you always have next year to make it better and make your teacher even more proud."  
  
"What about you? Will you be proud of us next year," asked Christina.  
  
"I will always be proud of my children. I won't always be here but no matter what happens remember that you are always in my thoughts and that I am thinking of you," said Rogue.  
  
"You're leaving us, aren't you," asked Elektra.  
  
"My place is with- with Richard. No matter where I go I will always remember you guys. It has been a month. As of today it is my last month here. Then I will return to California."  
  
"Are you going to come back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
******************************* 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Ive gotten almost zero reviews for these last chapters. I need more reviews to continue. Unless I know people like what I'm doing I don't write more so I have two more chapters I wrote but you ain't seeing them unless the reviews gets raised.  
  
After classes Rogue was helping Jubilee put up the art pages her students had completed. She had to say that Jubilee was a good teacher because her students were very talented. She looked over the colorful room. She noticed along one wall was a drawing of fire, it had blue, red, and orange flames mixed in together. Jubilee smiled as she saw Rogue studying the picture.  
  
"A few students stayed after school a few days back. Pyro was lurking in my class. He told them what a beautiful thing fire can be and what an ugly thing it could become. He said it depended on how you used it. He started drawing the flames and the three students that had stayed after class got really into it and started to help. It took to hours to make it look the way it does. You see how he burned the edges around the paper off?"  
  
"You really admire John, don't you?"  
  
"When I look at him I'm not quite sure what I see or what I'm supposed to see. When I look at him sometimes I see the boy I knew and then when I look closely I see the man he has become. When he was helping make the drawing I saw something in him. He was having fun. He was getting excited. His eyes lit up. It was amazing."  
  
"Do you still like him? I remember when he joined Magneto we were only sixteen. You were devastated. We were all devastated. I mean he did a lot of crazy things but we never thought that he would betray us. And Bobby-"  
  
"It's funny how when you love someone everything always ends up being about them. It always does. Look at you for example. Ten years really has done nothing. You look the same and what you feel for Bobby is the same. In the very end it'll always come back to Bobby. You know John's right and you know I'm right."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and was about to say something but Jubilee put her hand up.  
  
"Look, we're you're friends. We just want to see the both of you happy and together. I can't find anything wrong with that."  
  
"Anyway, John had been one of our good friends. You would never admit it to anyone but me but I know you had a crush in him. The question here is do you still like him?"  
  
"It's not so easy to leave this time, is it," asked Jubilee from the top of the ladder.  
  
"You are not changing the topic. We are talking about you and how you feel about him. We are not talking about Bobby and- whatever it is we are to eachother. I'm going to answer you're question anyway. I cannot believe I am indulging you this way. We act like we're still teenagers having a girl talk session. Jubes, it was never easy for me to leave in the first place. It took me six years to heal my heart. Why does everyone look at me as if they expect me to do it all over again?"  
  
"Just remember, you said it, not me. All I know is when I go to your classroom to excuse a student for being late to class he's staring at you. He's still in love with you. And I know you're still in love with him. I see the way you look at him."  
  
"It's not as easy as you make it sound. It took me six years to get over Bobby Drake. I finally did get on with life. I'm with Richard. Richard's great. He really is. Why won't anyone believe me?"  
  
"He looks great, really he does. I'll even give you the fact that he's really cute, but he's not Bobby. You think I don't see through to you? I do. Maybe not everyone does, but I do. Richard will never be Bobby no matter how much you want him to be. He can NEVER take Bobby's place no matter how much you want him to. Facts are facts. Look, I know all you want is a normal-"  
  
"This has nothing to do with having a normal life. I am sick of being treated like we're some sort of aliens. Why should anyone have to go to this school? We shouldn't have to hide from the world!"  
  
"Is that what this is about? You always make me laugh."  
  
"Why should I live my life in some sort of hiding when I don't have to? I don't NEED to. All I do is take medicine once a day and everything I touch doesn't die. I can have children-"  
  
"You can have children with Bobby now-"  
  
"Look, I want my children to-"  
  
"Ah, I see the predicament. You don't like the idea of children running around here freezing things. It's either that or you don't like the idea of children running around here period," said Jubilee.  
  
"A child shouldn't have to be here. You know what I want? I just want to be happy. Oh, God. I am so confused. I'm not sure what I want anymore. I left because he couldn't touch me. I wanted him to be with someone he could BE with, someone he could have children with," said Rogue.  
  
"Is that why you left in the first place? You left Bobby because of that. You knew Bobby as well as I did. You knew that didn't matter to him at least really. I mean, sure, he wanted kids. He'd make a great Father. What would the world be like without little Bobby's. Think about it though. What would he choose a life with you without ever having children or a life with someone who wasn't you and having lots of children? These walls weren't built to be an escape. These walls were built to protect those like us. You can't help who you are. You take what life gives you and you find a way to deal with it," said Jubilee.  
  
"Yes, I know. And life gave me Richard. I left Bobby and I never would have come back if it hadn't been for the promise I made to Bobby before I left."  
  
*********************  
  
Rogue walked out of the room and into her own bedroom. There on the bed sat a package. She smiled. She already knew who it was from. Only one person would still remember her birthday after all of these years. Before opening the gift she opened the card which turned out to be a letter.  
  
Dear Rogue,  
  
Happy Birthday. I bet you thought I forgot. I could never forget your special day. I never will. Things have been strained between us lately. I can no longer pretend not to know why. I realize you will leave in a month. You will walk through those doors and once again out of my life. This time it will probably be for good, because this time there are no promises to keep you tied here, to me. There are no true loves that you will leave behind. When you leave you will walk away from your past and into your future. I hope it will be a happy one. I know it will be. I only hope you will not regret your past. I only hope that some day when you think of me you will think of an old friend. I just want to wish you luck on your birthday. I hope you know how much you mean to me, how much you will always mean to me no matter what happens. Wherever you are and wherever you go if you ever need me you know where to find me. If you ever need me you know I will be there for you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Bobby  
  
Rogue softly smiled at that. She than opened the gift. She took out a beautiful necklace. With the necklace was a matching bracelet. She cried softly. She knew where he would be, making his rounds eating ice cream this late.  
  
********************  
  
She found him eating ice cream. Old habits like this could never be cured. And that's what made her smiled. If she came to see him ten years from now at this time he would be eating ice cream.  
  
"Hey, Bobby," said Rogue through tears.  
  
"Why are you crying? You shouldn't be crying. Today is your birthday. It's supposed to be a happy day. It's not every day you turn twenty eight you know?"  
  
"Bobby, someday you will meet another girl, someone who isn't me, and she will make you so happy. By that time I will deffinitely be married to Richard and every so often I will visit the Xavier institute just to have my heart ripped out because seeing you with another woman would kill me just like seeing Richard with me will kill you. And in that way we'll finally be even and-"  
  
"Rogue stop it. I can't bear to listen to the two more words of what you're saying. You make it sound like we have such a depressing future. When you get married it's supposed to be a happy time. You're supposed to be excited. You sound like you're going to your own funeral."  
  
"I didn't say that, Bobby."  
  
"You didn't have to. This is me you're talking to. You make it sound as if you're having his kid and you have to marry him," said Bobby as he cracked a smile.  
  
"Don't do this. Don't try to make things easier on me. You've always been so damn good to me. You were always there for me when I needed you to be. You were my first friend here. When Logan left you became my protector, my hero. After all this time you are still my hero. Why are you always so good to me," asked Rogue.  
  
"Because you're my girl, no matter what."  
  
"Thankyou, Bobby. You didn't have to do this. The necklace and bracelet are beautiful. There's something I have to show you. Come with me," said Rogue.  
  
*************************  
  
Bobby sat in front of the roaring fire with Rogue right next to him. She handed him a box. He smiled when he looked through it. He couldn't believe that she had actually kept everything. In the box was letters they had passed back in forth in classes. There were birthday cards he had sent her. There was the necklace had had given her when she was seventeen. And last there were pictures of them throughout the years.  
  
"I can't believe you kept all of these things," said Bobby.  
  
"I can't either. Next to you, this was my last tie to this school, a tie I couldn't break. Now that I have kept my promise and have come back to see you my tie to you is broken except for this. If I am really going to move forward I have to give this to you, but I can't. I love Rich but for some reason I can't give you this box."  
  
"What it make it easier on you if I took it from you and took it up to my room, that way you wouldn't be breaking the tie. I would be," said Bobby.  
  
"No, it wouldn't make things any easier. It would still be there and neither one of us could ever have the heart to burn it. At least I don't. I do love Rich but for some reason a part of me can't let you go. A part of me won't let you go," said Rogue softly and sadly.  
  
"You know, it doesn't have to be that way. I see what this is doing to you. It won't be the way you say. Do you want to know why? I am letting you go. You don't have to stay here anymore because you think you have a duty to someone. I'm letting you go. You can go up and pack and leave tommorow. I'll say you got sick. You can go and be-"  
  
"I don't deserve to be let go by anyone because my happiness means more to them than they do to themselves. I just want you to be happy. I want you to live. This is your home. My home is in California. You're life is here. My life is there. My world and your world could never mix."  
  
"You're forgetting that this is your world too. At least at one time it was. When you left here I wasn't the only person you left behind. I wasn't the only person who missed you. You left us all here. You forgot about all of us. I feel as if you tossed us aside as if you didn't care. You forgot about you. You became this different person. You forgot where you came from. You forgot who you were. You're just like the rest of us."  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks. The whole evening in front of the fire she tried to controle it but now she no longer could. Bobby wiped her tears. Just as he would wipe her tears a whole other set would come tumbling down her face. Bobby hated it when she cried.  
  
All of a sudden Rogue found herself in Bobby's arms. He was hugging her and holding her tight. When she pulled back their faces were so close that they were practically touching.  
  
"I'm going to sleep."  
  
Rogue felt herself being carried to her room. She felt herself being tucked in the bed. She glanced up at Bobby and he looked back at her.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you hold me?"  
  
In the past she had asked that questions so many times and he had always complied. This time things were different, very different.  
  
"Don't you think- it'll be weird for both of us."  
  
"No, all you are doing is holding a friend who's sorta scared," said Rogue.  
  
Bobby layed beside her and scooped her in his arms. Rogue felt herself tremble a little. She buried her head in his chest and just breathe in the scent that was Bobby.  
  
"are you okay," asked Bobby.  
  
"Yes, Bobby. I'm fine, just fine."  
  
With that she fell asleep and Bobby soon followed suite.  
  
Tbc (if I get more reviews) 


	7. Chapter six

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I am so depressed I found out they might bring Gambit in movie three. He's Rogue's b.f. Ugh! They can't do that! Am I the only one pissed?  
  
Rogue woke the next morning to find herself and Bobby entangled with eachother. His arms were around her and her arms were around him. Her legs were in between his. She panicked.  
  
"How did we get in this situation?"  
  
Oh yes, now she remembered. She had asked him to hold her. Oh, that had been such a great idea, she told herself. She began to try to get up but two hands wrapped around her stomach.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah, baby," came his half-asleep voice.  
  
"Baby? Could this get any worse?"  
  
Just as she spoke those words she felt Bobby rest his head against her neck and start to lightly kiss her neck.  
  
"Yes, I love you too," he said with a contented smile.  
  
"Oh God, could this get any worse? He's fucking sleep talking?"  
  
Then he switched gears and all of a sudden she was under him. Her head was buried in his chest. The covers were up around them until it reached their necks.  
  
"Rogue," said Jubilee as she entered "Can I borrow- OH MY GOD!"  
  
Her loud voice woke Bobby up and he looked up at Jubilee. To Jubilee it looked like they had just been caught in the act. She couldn't remember a time she had been more embaressed.  
  
"I'm just gonna go."  
  
Jubilee closed the door behind her and both Bobby and Rogue stared at eachother before Bobby moved to the sighed and just layed next to her. Rogue cursed herself for missing his body heat.  
  
"Um- I'm sorry. I think we're going to have a lot to explain at breakfast time," said Bobby.  
  
"You could deffinitely say that. It was no more your fault than it was mine. Um- I'm going to go get dressed I'll see you later," said Rogue.  
  
Bobby watched her disappear in the bathroom to take a shower. A smile was on his face.  
  
"I love it when she stays but I like watching her when she leaves," he said as he walked out of her bedroom.  
  
******************************  
  
When Bobby and Rogue came down to breakfast that morning a lot of people smiled at them. Bobby looked at Jubilee accusingly. Bobby didn't need to know how it got spread around. He knew. Jubilee told Kitty and John. Kitty casually mentioned it to Storm and Jean as she made coffee that morning. Jean had mentioned it to her husband. John had told Kurt and Logan. That's why Logan was giving him death stares. And only the professor really knew what was really going on. Somehow all the other adults knew too. They tried their best not to look as if they were starring but it was pretty obvious they were.  
  
"Bobby, remind me to get a lock on that room."  
  
"But nothing really happened," said Bobby.  
  
"Oh, yeah, but they don't need that. All Jubilee thinks is that we had sex. I mean you were on top of me and the covers were up to your neck. And believe me- 'It wasn't what it looks like,' isn't going to work. Jubilee just HAD to tell Kitty," said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"We have been studying Shakespeare for almost a month. Would anyone like to share their views on any of his plays? I expect you guys have paid attention well," said Bobby.  
  
Bobby watched as Elektra's hand shot up in the air. He rolled his eyes. He wished someone besides her actually paid attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My favorite play is Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Why is that," asked Rogue.  
  
"Well you take these two innocent people who just happened to be born into the wrong families. Both families hate eachother and therefore they don't approve of their children being together."  
  
"Do you approve of them being together."  
  
"Ofcourse I do! They died for love. They weren't willing to give up on their love like some people do."  
  
********************  
  
When all of Rogue's classes were over for the day she wasn't surprised to see Jubilee enter the classroom. Rogue sighed deeply because Bobby had warned her during lunch that it wasn't going to be pretty. John who found the whole thing quite predictable and amusing had confronted Bobby. Bobby must have had to explain to John what happened one hundred times before he finally believed him.  
  
"Alright," said Jubilee as she took a seat across from Rogue.  
  
"I knew this was coming. Would 'It's none of your business' get you off of my back?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that he was on top of you but nothing happened?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"I don't believe you! So, how was he in bed?"  
  
"I can't believe your asking me this," muttered Rogue.  
  
"So, tell me! How was he in bed? All of us are dying to know."  
  
"Jubilee, it was my birthday-"  
  
"Oh, my god. It was your birthday? I forgot! Anyway, Kitty, you, and I will all go out and celebrate tonight."  
  
"Um okay, but Bobby, remembered."  
  
"And you're with Richard again because why exactly? What did he get you?"  
  
"He got me this really pretty necklace and matching bracelet. Then we started talking about our past for some reason. Then I started crying because he said he was letting me go."  
  
"Why were you crying? I thought that was exactly what you wanted from him," said Jubilee quite confused.  
  
"Yes, it's what I want. Ofcourse it's what I want or at least what I think I want. It's just that everytime I look at him I fall in love with him all over again," said Rogue.  
  
"Awe."  
  
**************  
  
Bobby was having something to drink when something made his mouth drop open. There Rogue stood in leather pants and some tight shirt. His eyes went wide.  
  
"I- what are you wearing? Where are you going?"  
  
Rogue lightly laughed.  
  
"Kitty, Jubilee, and I are all going out. We're celebrating my birthday," explained Rogue.  
  
"Where exactly ARE you girls going," asked Bobby.  
  
"Oh, that. We're going clubbing. So, how do I look," asked Rogue as she did a complete turn around in her outfit.  
  
"You look- great. You look- you're different," said Bobby.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Not really," said Bobby.  
  
"Good. I was really hoping it wasn't."  
  
"Look, Rogue, I am sorry about this morning," said Bobby.  
  
"Don't even mention it Bobby. It really wasn't that big of a deal. I asked you to hold me in the first place- Besides."  
  
************************  
  
"I'll take two shots of stoli with coke on the side," said Rogue.  
  
She was at the bar while Kitty and Jubilee were tearing it up on the dance floor. They had tried to talk Rogue into coming with them but she had told the she was gonna get something to drink.  
  
So, here she was drinking, trying to forget the way Bobby had looked at her when she had come into the kitchen. She sighed as her cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, honey. How is it going out there? I'm doing okay. My business here in New York has almost come to an end and we can go home soon. Maybe we can leave in a week or maybe even less than a week."  
  
"Really? That's- that's- great. I can't wait to see you," said Rogue.  
  
"Meen either. I love you."  
  
************************  
  
Bobby went downstairs when he heard all of the commotion. He saw Jubilee and Kitty trying to help a sleeping Rogue inside. Well, at least that what it looked like to him.  
  
"Oh, Bobby, our savior. She's drunk. Can you please get her bed for us," asked Kitty.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Bobby got her up to her bed as the other two women went to sleep. He tucked her in and was about to leave her room when she woke up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep. You should do the same. Hangovers are the worse in the morning," said Bobby.  
  
"Believe me, I know. I used to get drunk a lot around the first month I was in California. I used to think that would help me stop loving you," said Rogue with a slur.  
  
Bobby layed down next to her.  
  
"What did make you stop loving me?"  
  
"You don't think that I still love you, that I always have, and that I always will," asked Rogue.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're drunk. In the morning you won't even remember any of this," said Bobby.  
  
"You know what? You're probably right. You want to know something? Rich wants to leave in a week or less. I always thought the hardest part would be coming back and seeing you. That wasn't the truth. The hardest part is leaving this all behind again. Bobby can you answer a question for me? Why is it that I'm never ever able to have sex with Rich? Everytime we come close I stop it because I think of you," said Rogue.  
  
"Um- I think you should go to sleep now. You aren't going to remember any of this in the morning. Good night Rogue," said Bobby.  
  
************** 


	8. Chapter seven

A/N: I found a beautiful Rogue and Bobby site. She's short on ff. Please send them to her! Please! Her email is ultimate_marie_dancanto@yahoo.com and her website is   
  
It was during lunch period, a time that Bobby and Rogue usually talked. She looked at him. He looked really sad. She gave him a confused expression.  
  
"I don't want you to leave," said Bobby sadly.  
  
"What do you mean? How did you know? I didn't tell anyone yet."  
  
"You told me when you were drunk the other night," said Bobby simply.  
  
"Oh, God. God only knows what else I told you."  
  
"It doesn't really matter. I don't want you to go. Stay here. You can help me teach. My students love you as much if not even more than I-"  
  
"Bobby, please don't say it. Don't say what I know you were going to say. I am leaving. I have to. All of this has to come to an end," said Rogue sadly.  
  
"It doesn't have to end like this. I have an even better ending. You live here, you teach, and you marry- someone- who isn't Rich. And whoever it is, you live happily ever after with. I like that ending better, don't you? You know you can't have it both ways. It's one thing to turn your back once. For some reason it's hard to do it twice because you know you could never do it a third time. It would be almost impossible."  
  
"I'm going to get some tea from the kitchen because I think I should leave this room for now," said Rogue matter of factly.  
  
"Or maybe I should."  
  
"Yeah, you should."  
  
"I will, I will. Oh, and to answer you're question from the other night I know you never stopped loving me. Look me in the eyes and tell me one thing. Just tell me one thing and I promise I will leave you alone forever. I'll walk away from you. I promise I will. I'll keep my end of the deal. Do you love me- like you used to? Do you still-"  
  
"Bobby, please don't make me answer the question. I-I can't answer it. Bobby I just can't answer it. Too much has happen. I don't know if I love you still. I don't know anything anymore. I am so confused," said Rogue.  
  
"I'm- sorry. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should leave you alone and get on with life. Maybe I should settle down with someone else. Goodbye, Rogue. I wish you all the luck in the world. I'll- I'm leaving now."  
  
She waited until Bobby left the room. After she did she cried so hard. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried this hard.  
  
"I love you Bobby, more than you will ever know. God I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
*****************************  
  
Rogue found Bobby sitting on a bench where they had kissed when she had first come back. He gave her a faint smile, one she knew wasn't real.  
  
"Bobby, three years ago Rich asked me to marry him. I told him I wasn't ready yet but that one day I hoped I would be. He still stuck around. God knew why. He asked me last night to marry him. I said yes. Two days from tommorow I leave, forever. Can I just ask one thing of you Bobby? Can I ask you to please not hate me," asked Rogue softly.  
  
"Rogue, I don't hate you. How could you even think that I hate you? After everything we've been through together I don't hate you. After all these years I could never hate you. After all these years you should know this," said Bobby.  
  
The two adults softly laughed together.  
  
"Are you going to be okay without us? Will you make it? Will you always be alright with him," said Bobby.  
  
"Still playing the hero, I see."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Yes, Bobby. I'm fine. I'm an adult now. I don't need you to guide my way for me. I can do it on my own. I don't need you to do it for me," said Rogue.  
  
"I want to though."  
  
"You always were my hero," said Rogue.  
  
"I always thought Logan was," said Bobby.  
  
"He was for awhile. After awhile I realized he was like a big brother to me. After I got to know you well you became that hero to me. You always protected me from everything you could. After all this time I realize you're still that person. You're still my hero after all this time," said Rogue.  
  
"Maybe I was for awhile. Richard is now, but I don't hate him because I was first and now I'm really going to let you go to him. I'll always love you though. I know you know that. This is for good-bye's sake."  
  
Rogue felt tears light her eyes when his soft lips touched her. She couldn't help but kiss him back. She almost wanted to cry when he pulled away.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
When she looked up instead of Bobby stood Rich.  
  
"How could you? I thought you loved me."  
  
**************************  
  
Rogue softly knocked on the door that was Richard's room for the time being at the mansion.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Rogue walked in and saw that he looked kind of sad.  
  
"What happened earlier was a goodbye. We were both saying good bye to our past. You are my future. I want to be with you. I love you. I really do," said Rogue.  
  
"I thought Bobby and you were just friends. Were the two of you ever together before you moved to California?"  
  
"Yes, we were. That's the past. You are my future. Tommorow is Jean and Scott's anniversary party. I want you to go with me. It'll give me a chance to introduce you to everyone before we leave," said Rogue.  
  
***********************  
  
The part was in full swing by the time Rogue and Richard arrived. It was being held in one of the many garden's at Xavier's school for the gifted. John, Kitty, Bobby, and Jubilee were sitting together and laughing. Bobby's expression turned serious when he saw Rogue and Richard come in.  
  
"You know you could always go and wish them well," said Kitty sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I imagine that going real smooth. He'll probably end up trying to you. Then again you could freeze his hand," said John sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up John. You know what? Sometimes I think you are way too much for me. You're way too much for anyone," said Jubilee.  
  
*****************  
  
On the dance floor as John and Jubilee danced John gave Richard a warning look. Richard turned to see Logan giving him a watchful glare.  
  
"You're family here isn't very fond of me, are they," asked Richard.  
  
"What makes you say that," asked Rogue.  
  
"You're friend, John gave me a dirty look and Logan won't let me out of his eyesight," said Richard wearily.  
  
"It's just that they don't know you. That's the only reason why they don't like you," said Rogue.  
  
"They know Bobby, though and they know you," said Richard.  
  
"Yeah, but I went to school here and so did Bobby. What do you expect? I'm hungry. Let's sit down and eat," said Rogue hurriedly.  
  
They were getting ready to sit at a different table when Kitty called them over to the table that Jubilee, John, Kitty, and ofcourse Booby were sitting at.  
  
"Come on. Let's go sit with them. He's not going to do anything. They all are my friends after all," said Rogue calmly as her and Richard made their way over to their table.  
  
"Hey, let's go get some food. We'll leave you to talk," said Jubilee as she guided both Kitty and Rogue over to the dinner table where all the food was.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Richard. She made her choice. It was you. I'm not going to try to take her away from you. I wish you both the best of luck. I may have been her first love but it's you who'll be her last. Congratulations. You won and you barely had to lift a finger," said Bobby with a sad look on his face.  
  
"See, that's where you are utterly and completely wrong. I had to do EVERYTHING to win her love. I loved her since the first moment I saw her but she couldn't love me in the same way at first. It took her six years to learn to love again, but I can't hate you. And that's the worse part. I can't hate you because she doesn't hate you and she never will," finished off Richard.  
  
*************************  
  
Bobby was mingling with people especially John and Kitty. Jubilee was off somewhere probably discussing with the professor how she wanted to take all of her classes to a particular art exhibit.  
  
"You know it's not too late. She's not leaving until tommorow morning," said Kitty hopefully.  
  
Look, you two, stop it. She made up her mind about what she wanted a long time ago. There's nothing I can do about it. I can't controle her."  
  
*********************  
  
Rogue was currently dancing with Richard. She looked in his eyes and tried to smile. It used to be so much more easier than it was right then.  
  
"Well, we missed out on a lot in these last two months. You know going skiing and stuff like that. We can go do some other stuff in the summer- that- that should be fun," said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it should."  
  
Rogue leaned her head against his shoulder and let a lone tear slip down her cheek. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.  
  
***************************** 


	9. 8

Rogue was helping Jubilee, Kitty, and Storm with the dishes from the party, which had ended earlier when Elektra walked in.  
  
"Hello, Elektra. How are you doing? I hope you are almost done with my history essay. It's due next Friday," said Storm.  
  
"I finished it yesterday which was Saturday. I think it was rather good. I made sure to add all the different points you made about the Byzantiam. I hope you like it. Ms. Marie, I need help on my English. I can't find Mr. Drake," said Elektra  
  
************************  
  
"You're really going to leave all of us tommorow, aren't you," asked Elektra sadly.  
  
"Yes, I am leaving tommorow. I have to. What is this all about? I know you don't need help with you're English, now do you," asked Rogue.  
  
"You're right? How can you leave like this? You can't just come and then just leave. It doesn't work like that," said Elektra a little harshly.  
  
"I told everyone from the beginning that I was just going to be there for two months. I can't promise to visit someday but if you want I will promise to write. And it's like I told you once. My door is always open to anyone who needs me. If you ever need anything you know where to find me," said Rogue.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes, Elektra. I promise."  
  
"Okay, I know I can't make you stay, but at least I tried. That's got to count for something," said Elektra.  
  
"Ofcourse it counts for something. It counts for everything. It means everything," said Rogue.  
  
She was really going to miss her students, all of them. Out of all of them she would miss Elektra the most.  
  
********************************  
  
Storm had left when they had finished with the dishes. The only thing left to do was to dry the dishes which Jubilee and Kitty were taking care of.  
  
"You know what I want?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That was a rhetorical question," said Kitty.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that," asked Jubilee.  
  
"Well, it's not so much what I want. Well, it is. That's really beside the point. It's mostly what I wish though," said Kitty.  
  
"You wish what we all wish. We wish they would work things out," said Jubilee.  
  
"It's not as if it's impossible. I mean, come on. I see the way they look at eachother. We all do. It's obvious to me how they feel about eachother," said Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, but there's only one little problem. Well, two problems when you really think about it. One would be the fact that Rogue is engaged to Richard and is marrying him. The second problem would be the fact that she is leaving tomorrow and had absoulutely no intention of coming back, ever," said Jubilee.  
  
"Those two problems lie in Rogue. I can think f two problems that lie in Bobby. He has given up fighting for her. The other problem is that Rogue's happiness means more to him than his own that he is willing to do anything that she thinks will make her happy," said Kitty.  
  
"Let's face it Kitty. Their relationship is doomed."  
  
*****************************  
  
Rogue forced a smile on her face as she approached Richard. She stood in front of him waiting for him to acknowledge her prescence. When he finally looked up at her and gave her a half smile she took a seat next to him on the bench.  
  
"I'm proud of you. What I mean is I was proud of you today, the way you handled everything. I know being around Bobby wasn't easy for you since you saw us kiss. I also know it couldn't have been easy for you because you know about our past. Thankyou for being understanding. It'll be all over with tommorow. Tommorow we'll go home and all of this will be put behind us."  
  
"Rogue, I see the way the two of you look at eachother. I see the way he looks at you. I thought I could fix everything and make it perfect for us again if I got you to choose me over- everything. What I really mean is him. It turned out that it really was not that simple. God how I wish it were. I really wish it were that simple," said Richard.  
  
Rogue looked him over. Richard could tell she had fears and doubt.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about Richard? Ofcourse it's that simple! I don't even understand what you are talking about in the first place. I made my decision a long time ago. I made my decision years ago and it was you," said Rogue with a strong conviction.  
  
"He loves you and I know that you still love him. I wish I could pretend that wasn't true. If I could I would. If I could I would marry you and try to ignore the fact that you belong to another. I could but in the end you would be nothing but miserable. Don't deny it. You know I'm right."  
  
"Richard I love you. You know that I love you-"  
  
"Yes, that may be true but you love Bobby more. So, I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy and if it's Bobby that makes you completely happy so be it. Go to him."  
  
"Don't I still-"  
  
"Don't, Rogue. Don't do this. It's taking everything in me to do this. I held on to you longer than I should have. After I saw the two of you kiss I should have let you go," said Richard.  
  
"I'm so sorry-"  
  
"Don't apologize Rogue. You only meet the love of your life once. I can't keep you from him. Things never would have worked out between us. Can I just ask you one question? Was there a time when you really, truly loved me," asked Richard sadly.  
  
"How can you even ask that? Ofcourse I was in love with you. It's just I gave my heart to Bobby a long time ago. I never quite got it back. I'm sorry. I wish you the best of luck in California. I really do. I hope you find true happiness. I wish you everything good, Rich. You were there when I needed someone to be, so thankyou. I first left Westchester because I wanted to make a home for myself when really this IS my home. It took me ten years to realize that but I guess it's better late than never. Thanks for coming along for the ride."  
  
Richard smiled despite how he was feeling. He had never seen Rogue smile the way she was right now. He had never seen her so full of hope in the way she was at the moment. If it was Bobby Drake who could do that to her, so be it.  
  
"Good luck to you. After all of this you deserve it. I'm happy for you. I truly am. Maybe someday I'll fall in love with someone the way you love Bobby. Bobby is a lucky man. I hope he understands how lucky he is to have you in his life."  
  
"I think it's the other way around. I think I'm the lucky one. Thankyou Rich. I'm sure he's lurking around here somewhere. Find me before you leave okay? I'd like to have the chance to be able to say goodbye to you. I need to go and find Bobby. Good luck to you Richard."  
  
***********************  
  
Rogue found him sitting on a blanket a few miles away from the mansion. It was at a lake. They had shared many special time here in the past. SO many happy memories had been created here. Rogue just hoped that this turned out to be a happy memory as well.  
  
"Hello, Bobby. I know you knew I was here the moment I got here. Will you at least put down your book and look at me," asked Rogue.  
  
"What do you want? What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be packing? It's going to be quite a long trip tommorow. You need your rest. I heard that planning weddings takes a lot of energy," said Bobby.  
  
"Before I came down here I was talking to Elektra. She told me that you were leaving for the summer. Please, don't go," said Rogue.  
  
"You are too much for me sometimes. Why does it matter to you if I stay or go? It shouldn't matter to you-"  
  
"It does matter to me-"  
  
"Why? You're not going to be here," said Bobby.  
  
Well, if you could shut up for ten seconds I would answer you! Richard and I are over! He set me free! He said he could telll how much I was in love with you-"  
  
"Maybe- maybe what we had is gone," said Bobby.  
  
He tried not to smile when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Oh, sometimes you make me so mad! You're just saying that to save face, your pride. I still love you after all this time. I ran from it but I can't, anymore."  
  
"It's not that simple. You left. You came back. And you planned to just leave again. I doubt you even had any intention of saying goodbye. What about Rich? I love you, you love me and Rich loves-"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Don't you realize what you are to me, what you were to me, what you're always going to be? It's always going to be you. You were meant for me. It's always going to be you and me forever. You're the love of my life. I'm sorry that it took me ten years to realize all of this."  
  
"What is it with you? It took you that long to realize all of those things? You want to know what I think? I think all women are crazy, at least all of the women I know. You want to know what else I think? I think every women is too much for any man," said Bobby.  
  
Bobby tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw the look on her face. He loved her with everything in him and he hadn't been this happy in the longest but he wanted to see just what he could get out of it.  
  
"Well if I'm too much for you- you know what? We both know that you're just trying to save face! What do you want? DO you want me to get on my knees and beg," asked Rogue sarcastically.  
  
She watched as Bobby gave her a half smile. It was a smile that told her everything in the past and everything in the present was forgiven.  
  
"I think I'll just settle for kissing you," said Bobby.  
  
And he did just that. They spent the afternoon kissing in their special place. Rogue couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy and neither could Bobby.  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue soon to come 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
In the past John had predicted that Bobby and Rogue would have little children running around the mansion some day. He was right. Ten years later they had three kids, two girls and one boy. They named them, Shawn, Giselle, and Athena. They were very beautiful children who grew up to be just like their parents. Bobby and Rogue lived a long and happy life together. In the end they had five children. They lived to see their great grandchildren. One day in battle Bobby died. Rogue died a month later of a broken heart. Their children Athena, Anna, Giselle, Shawn, and Robert buried them side by side.  
  
Jubilee and John realized they really were in love with eachother and married two years after the ending of my story. They were very happy together. In their life together they had two children. They named them Jessica and James. They grew to be powerful X man. They had children who followed in their footsteps.  
  
Scott and Jean continued their work at Xavier's house. They taught people and led them to become X men. As you know they had two children named Jacinda and Soren. When they grew up they got along and became X man. Jean and Scott lived to see both of their children have children.  
  
The End 


	11. website and thankyou

Website:  
  
geocities.com/ultimate_marie_dancanto/  
  
I also would like to thank all the people who reviewed my fic. In a couple days there should be another B/R fic called Hero 


End file.
